Mike Carey
Mike Carey — Author Website About Mike & Peter | Mike Carey & Peter Gross About the Author Mike Carey is a British writer whose work spans comics, novels, film scripts, and TV shows. After writing shorts for British sci-fi comic 2000 AD and a few one-shots for Caliber Comics during the 1990s, he was offered DC/Vertigo’s Lucifer — henceforth the longest running and most successful Sandman-related spinoff to date. While continuing to work with DC on Vertigo series like Crossing Midnight and graphic novels like God Save The Queen, he took over as lead writer for Marvel’s X-Men (now X-Men: Legacy) in 2006. His work includes DC/Vertigo’s Hellblazer, Marvel’s Ultimate Fantastic Four, the Felix Castor novels, The Steel Seraglio (with Linda and Louise Carey), and DC/Vertigo’s The Unwritten (with Peter Gross). ~ About Mike *More about: Mike Carey Genres *Urban Fantasy / Comics & Graphic Novels / Science Fiction & Fantasy / Mystery & Thrillers Trademark Style * Series Full Series Lis: Goodreads | Series by Mike Carey To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy,, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy,, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Other Writings Anthologies: *An Apple for the Creature Awards Cover Artists # The Devil You Know: Alex Williamson, (2006, UK, Orbit) — Source: ISFdb: Cover: The Devil You Know # Vicious Circle: Herman Estevez (2008, US, Grand Central) ~and~ Alex Williamson '''(2006, UK, Orbit) — Source: Bibliography: Vicious Circle # Dead Men's Boots: '''Herman Estevez (2010 USA, Grand Central) ~and~ Tim Byrne (2007 UK, Orbit) — Source: Bibliography: Dead Men's Boots # Thicker Than Water: Tim Byrne (2009, UK, Orbit) — Source: Bibliography: Cover: Thicker Than Water # The Naming of the Beasts: (none listed) Artist: Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes none Notes External References Bibliography (books): *The Stories | Mike Carey & Peter Gross ~ Author *Mike Carey (Author of Neil Gaiman's Neverwhere) ~ Goodroeads *~ FF *Mike Carey - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) *Mike Carey ~ LibrarayThing *Mike Carey author of Felix Castor, The Unwritten series ~ FictFact *Mike Carey - Comic Book DB Series Pages: *Goodreads | Felix Castor series by Mike Carey *(4) Felix Castor series by Mike Carey * Reviews: *Mike Carey and Felix Castor | Guild Of Dreams *elix Castor Series by Mike Carey – Weekly Book Chat | Bitten by Books Interviews: *Mike Carey Interview on Vimeo ~ video *Mike Carey on the Haunted World of Felix Castor | Pop Culture Vulture *An Interview With Mike Carey, Author of The Devil You Know – Part One | Blogcritics *New Statesman: Interview with Mike Carey | comicbookGRRRL *Mike Carey: Interview | The Bookseller *SciFiGuy.ca: Interview with Mike Carey (and Giveaway) *A Q&A with The Unwritten's Mike Carey | Blogtown, PDX | Portland Mercury *UXN: The X-Men Resource for the fans, by the fans *Titan Books - Mike Carey video interview *GO TO HELL! An extensive interview with 'Lucifer's' Mike Carey - Comic Book Resources *Mike Carey Interview | The Cult *Badass Interview: Comics Writer Mike Carey | Badass Digest *Fantastic Forum Interview with Mike Carey.mov - YouTube *Interview: Mike Carey, Author of THE CITY OF SILK AND STEEL *INTERVIEW | Zombie Style ~ Mad Hatter's Bookshelf & Book Review *Interview, Chat and Contest with Author Mike Carey | Bitten by Books *Reviews: A Guy With All The Gifts - Mal on Mike Carey's new novel - Forbidden Planet Blog *Fantasy Book Critic: "Vicious Circle" by Mike Carey w/Bonus Q&A Author: *Mike Carey & Peter Gross | The official website *Mike Carey | Gollancz blog *Goodreads | Mike Carey (Author of Neil Gaiman's Neverwhere) *Mike Carey (writer) - Wikipedia *Mike Carey - Hachette Book Group *Mike Carey | Madefire *Mike Carey | LinkedIn Community, Blogs, etc: *(4) Felix Castor series by Mike Carey Gallery of Book Covers The Devil You Know (2006) .jpeg|1. The Devil You Know (2007—Felix Castor series) by Mike Carey|link=http://www.shelfari.com/books/377377/The-Devil-You-Know Vicious Circle (Felix Castor #2) by Mike Carey.jpg|2. Vicious Circle (2006—Felix Castor series) by Mike Carey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1128964.Vicious_Circle Dead Men's Boots (Felix Castor #3) by Mike Carey.jpg|3. Dead Men's Boots (2007 UK, Orbit—Felix Castor series) by Mike Carey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1373490.Dead_Men_s_Boots Thicker Than Water (Felix Castor #4) by Mike Carey.jpg|4. Thicker Than Water (2010—Felix Castor series) by Mike Carey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2808554-thicker-than-water The Naming of the Beasts (Felix Castor #5) by Mike Carey.jpg|5. The Naming of the Beasts (2011—Felix Castor series) by Mike Carey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6323514-the-naming-of-the-beasts Category:Authors Category:British Authors Category:Male Authors‎